shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Yahiro Takigawa
(Alias) ラルス (Real Name) |age = Unknown |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Purple |status = Alive |relative = Unnamed Aboptive Brother Unnamed Aboptive Sister |race = Demon |occupation = Student (Cover) Observer of Mio Naruse Lower Nobleman Political Envoy |affiliation = Hijirigasaka Academy Demon Lord Faction (Official) Moderate Faction |light novel = Volume I |manga = Contract 5 |anime = Episode 02 (First Season) |voice actor = Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese) Ray Chase (English)}} Yahiro Takigawa (滝川八尋 Takigawa Yahiro) as he first introduced in his human form to Basara and the others, but his real name is Lars (ラルス Rarusu). He is a demon who worked for the Moderate Faction as a doulge agent among the Demon Lord Faction and sent as the observer for Mio Naruse under the guise of a student in Hijirigasaka Academy. Appearance Under the guise of Yahiro, he appears to be just a normal high school student dressed in the same school uniform as Basara. He has green hair that appears to be a little slick in the back with strands of his hair showing off his forehead and purple colored eyes. Aside from his school attire, he is seen dressed in more casual clothing whenever going out to hangouts with Basara whenever the two have free time. In his true form as Lars, he is dressed in a formal black suit with white accents, a white dress shirt with a black bowtie and boots. To hide, his face from others, he also wears a white mask with gold designs on it. Without the mask on, Lars has slit eyes and elongated ears like most demons. Personality Throughout the series, Lars has shown different personality traits in both his human and demon aliases. In his initial encounter with Basara, he has proven to be friendly and outgoing, being quick to befriend him after being immediately hated by the male students on his first day due to his connection with Mio and Yuki. Despite decided to befriend him, he never hesitates to leave him behind when Basrara gets caught up by the fans of Mio and Yuki. Under his true identity as Lars, he has shown to be ruthless and cold-hearted as he attacked Basara, Mio, and Yuki on multiple occasions as the "Masked Demon", even having one of the demons under his control stab Basara in the back. Although, his cold-hearted side was due to him maintaining his cover as an undercover agent inside of the Demon Lord Faction, which was noted as he had one of the Shadows hit Basara in a non-fatal spot. Throughout his conversations with Basara, he is noted to be fairly lazy and complains about his ever-growing workload over the course of the series. When it comes to school work, he often just uses magic in order to finish his assignments or pass exams since it doesn't really impact him. Even in life or death battles, he's often seen complaining about the opponents he's tasked with fighting against. Similar to Basara, Lars can be even more ruthless if someone targeted someone important to him as noted when he developed deep-seated anger towards Zolgear who murdered Mio's adoptive parents (the two people he looked up to as an older brother and sister figure) who took care of him and other orphaned children like him. This is seen as he tortured Zolgear for a long period of time before killing him keeping that secret from the higher-ups. Lars has been known to use his powers to protect those that are important to him a shown in Volume VII, which was further shown as he sacrificed some of his life-force for Basrar and the others in Volume XI. In most situations, Lars has something to say about everything and rarely holds back his opinion. When it comes to harems, he has a realistic viewpoint and notes how they rarely work out well. He often makes slick comments and shits on Basara for having a harem. Lars' primary goal is working to create a world without war orphans like himself. Because of that, he's often seen throughout the series playing many different sides in order to advance his goal. A theory that Basara's is that Lars doesn't reap the full benefits of his position as an operative of the current Demon Lord and Moderate Factions of the Demon Realm. He takes just enough money for himself and uses the rest to support the orphanage that had raised him, as well as other war orphanages in the Demon Realm. History As a child, Lars was raised by Mio's guardians, who at the time ran an orphanage in the demon realm for demon children whose parents died in the war. He cared for them deeply and sought revenge once he found out Zolgear had Mio's guardians murder in hopes of awakening the Demon Lord's power that was inside Mio and acquiring the power for himself. Power and Abilities Demon Powers Lars is noted to be among the strongest Demons in the Demon Realm from both the Demon Lord Faction and the Moderate Faction. In his first encounter, he could overpower Basara (who haven't trained for six years), Mio, and Yuki on multiple occasions almost defeating them. In Volume VII, Lars could defeat Maria using her Magic Key to increase her power and later defeated several Heroic Spirits alone. Although he doesn't later attain the same kind of power as Basara, Shiba or Leohart, given enough time, he has proven to be able to release otherworldly levels of destructive power; which is shown as he burned off his life force to destroy Kouryuu. *'Magic Sphere:' Lars is noted to be able to create and manipulate various spheres, which emit an iridescent shine. All of these spheres are able to move at high-speeds and even explode without making contact with their target. Used defensively, he can use them to project a protective barrier around himself. In Volume XI, it is revealed that his Magic Spheres aren't made using the usual Dark Element of Demons, but are instead made from universal matter from a different universe altogether and making them the only things that thing in existence that could penetrate the barrier of Kouryuu. *'Immense speed:' Lars possess unbelievable speed, most peoples can't even see him and it seems like he vanishes from his current position. His speed is at least on par with Basara, as he's able to dodge and keep up with Basara who is known for being a speed type fighter. *'Immense Durability:' He is considerably durable, as he was able to survive slashes from Brynhildr. He was even able to stop the aforementioned sword with his bare hand without any sight of injury. Magic Expert: He is also skilled in magic, being able to create magic circles and summon demons and monsters from them alongside creating magic puppets known as Shadows. Due to it not impacting his life and the serious job as the observer for Mio, he uses his magic to achieve good grades in school. *'Shadow Clones:' By using his darkness element Lars is capable of producing hundreds of shadow clones, which can be used both defensively in the form of "dolls" and offensively as "triggers" for powerful large-scale magic attacks utilizing the darkness element. Other Skills Master Actor: Befitting his profession as a double-agent for the Moderate Faction, Lars is very skilled in acting as a genuine agent for the Demon Lord Faction tricking multiple people including Leohart and the Cardinal Sins. He was able to use one of his Shadow Clones as a diversion to enter Zolgear's mansion. Trivia *Height: 176cm *Enjoys eating grilled meat. *Doesn't use social media Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Hijirigasaka Academy